Capsicle Watches His First Scary Movies
by rogerthatjerry
Summary: Tony gets Steve to watch the Saw series. One Shot enjoy! ;D


**Capsicle Watches His First Scary Movie(s)**

Tony had just finished with the popcorn and was now making his way over to Steve with the bowl of deliciousness. They were both in their sweat pants and T-Shirts.

"So, Steve, since you and Clint are always watching movies by yourselves on movie night, what movie shall it be?" Steve shrugged.

"Clint usually picks the movie."

"Hmm." Tony got up and walked over to the giant glass case of DVDs, which were organized by genres. He slid the glass door open and was running his finger over the spines of the DVDs. "I got it!" says Tony. He then pulled out a chunk of DVDs and spread them across the floor next to the DVD player.

"We're watching _all_ of those?" Steve peered over Tony's shoulders to look at the cases of the DVDs.

"It's a series, once you watch the first one, you have to watch the other six." Tony pushed in the first DVD and went back to his spot on the couch next to Steve, the bowl of popcorn separating them.

"Well, what's it called? The series?"

"Saw." Tony took a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth.

"Saw?" Steve had a confused look on his face. What a weird name for a series.

"Yes, Saw."

"What's it about?" Tony smiled and turned to Steve.

"You'll see."

**SAW:**

Steve had no idea what to expect when the first movie played. He was creeped out by the unusual looking puppet with the freaky, dark voice. The traps were a terrible form of torture. The worst was the one with the doctor and the photographer with the ankle bracelets. When the doctor cut off his foot, it was so realistic. Steve had to keep reminding himself that it's just a movie. Steve would never say this out loud, but this movie was fucked up. He was certainly glad when the movie was over.

"So, what'd you think? Tony stood up and walked over to the DVD player.

"Terrible! They made seven movies about this? It's absolutely horrifying!"

"That's the point. It's supposed to scare you. Don't worry. Each movie gets worse as it goes on." Tony sat back down in his spot

"What do you mean 'worse'?" Tony smirked.

"You'll see." He repeated.

**SAW II:**

Ugh. Tony was right when he said the movies get worse. This one had a lot more traps and was a lot more bloody. This group that the movie was based off of was a terrible group of people. Especially the big, muscle guy. Steve was heated when he watched the giant man push the black haired girl into that pit of needles. It wasn't fair. None of these traps were fair. He was still freaked out by that puppet, too. Steve didn't like this one just as much as he didn't like the first one. The people in these traps deserved to be there. They were selfish and he didn't see the point of this Jigsaw guy putting people in these traps. They never learn. Once the movie was over, Tony looked over at Steve.

"Any better?"

"No, even worse."

"Good." Tony put in the third movie.

**SAW III:**

Steve was expecting this one to be just like the other two, but it wasn't. The traps all made him cringe. The worst one was the last one, where the man had his limbs twisted in all different direction. But, the most disgusting one was the one with the man who almost drowned in pig's guts. That one almost made Steve barf. Of course, Tony was laughing at how green Steve was getting. Steve also didn't like the one with the naked women in the freezer. He blushed at this scene because something about nudity makes Steve feel extremely awkward and uncomfortable. Tony also laughed at his redness. He also didn't like the Freezer Trap because the traps placed on women made him very uncomfortable. He didn't know why, they just did. Of course, the character he hated the most was Amanda. She was so broken, even after Jigsaw's "Test". The ending to this movie was very disappointing. Every dies. Jigsaw, the Jeff guy, Amanda, even the little girl. That, of course made Steve sad. So sad that he didn't realize he had curled up next to Tony, who was mindlessly combing through his blonde hair. Tony didn't want to move, so he had Dummy change the movie.

**SAW IV:**

This one hit home for Steve. Come on, it's about a man who has an 'obsession' with saving people. Steve felt he could relate to this character, wanting to save everyone. Steve couldn't help but place himself into this character's shoes. Steve actually liked this movie, because it got him thinking. Would Steve save a terrible person like a prostitute or a rapist? On one hand, these are terrible people and saving them would do nothing for society but on the other, he doesn't know if he has the strength to look someone in the eye as they die. He was disappointed in the fact that everyone died. Again. He is still wrapped up in Tony. Steve doesn't understand why he's feels so comfortable in Tony's arms, but he does. They aren't dating or anything. Tony isn't even into guys. Is he? Steve decided to put the thought aside for now and enjoy his snuggling with Tony while it lasted. When the movie ended, Tony got Dummy to change the movie again.

**SAW V:**

This one was not a favorite of Steve's favorites. The entire series wasn't, but this one he disliked the most so far. He knew the five characters had to work together from the beginning, but each of them were too selfish or too stupid to see. This made Steve realize how terrible people are in today's time, even when they haven't exactly committed a crime. He was not a fan of this Detective Hoffman either. He was doing things all wrong and was bad at covering his tracks. That surprised Steve. If you're a detective, you should be an expert at not leaving behind clues. Steve realized that this man was just as terrible as Amanda. Steve was still curved into Tony when Dummy came to change the movie.

**SAW VI:**

Now, this one was just terrible. He understood why the main character was being tortured by Jigsaw. He was corrupt and had a corrupt way of choosing who lives and who dies. His son at the end made a bad decision, though. You shouldn't hold a grudge and he just proved that people never learn. Steve was happy that there were survivors in this one and was happy when this Jill Tuck girl put Hoffman in a trap. He deserved it. Tony was still warm around Steve when Dummy changed the movie.

**SAW: THE FINAL CHAPTER:**

AH, finally. The last one! IT's about time this series came to a close. The guy being tested definitely deserved it. Come on, what do you expect Jigsaw to do when he sees you all over the news, faking being in a Saw Trap? Bake you cookies? NO! Of course this guy doesn't save anyone. Steve is sad the Jill Tuck dies, but is happy when Hoffman dies. He didn't expect Doctor Gordon from the first movie to appear, though. Steve realizes that this was the only guy to live throughout this entire movie franchise. One person who was successful in Jigsaw's games. Seriously, one out of, like, 139 traps? Clearly Jigsaw doesn't have a successful method of "helping" people. After the movie was done, Tony shut off the TV and turned on the lights.

"So, how was it?"

"I don't like it. It's too gruesome and the characters are terrible people."

"Hmm." Tony smiled and took Steve's hand. "I hope I didn't corrupt your mind _too _much by showing you these movies." Steve smiled and got up.

"No, I promise I didn't get any ideas." He smiled and was looking into Tony's chocolate brown eyes.

"C'mere."

"Tony, I—mmppphh." Tony wrapped his hands around Steve's neck and pulled his face down to match his height. He kissed him closed mouthed, just to break the tension. He opened his mouth and slipped inside Steve's. Steve locked his arms around Tony's waist. Tony broke away and said, "Who knew Slasher movies were quite aphrodisiac?" Steve smiled and kiss Tony again, sweet like candy. The two began walking backwards towards Tony's room. They stopped outside of Tony's door and Tony spoke again.

"Steve, you and I have got have movie nights more often."

Steve chuckled and Tony kicked the door open behind him and the two proceeded.

_Yeah. Definitely need to watch more Slasher films with Tony. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Gah, I loved writing this! Please review and tell me what you think! :D **

**KAYTHANKSBYE(:**


End file.
